Campamento de Verano
by Queen of Illusions
Summary: Ryelsi – La Sra. Darbus y sus locos proyectos. ¡Ahora quiere hacer un campamento de verano artístico! Espera, ¿es también un concurso? ¿Y cuál es el premio? Pues un boleto para un musical… ¿En Broadway? ¡Todo incluido!
1. Una loca idea

¡Hola! Aquí está Nuri, publicando su primer fic de High School Musical X'D. Será un long fic de no-sé-cuántos capítulos, de una idea que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace un rato. Con la pareja principal de Ryan y Kelsi. ¡¿Han visto que no hay un sólo fic en español de ellos?! Pobrecitos X'D...

**

* * *

**-¡El final se acerca! -nos dijo la Sra. Darbus con aire dramático, al entrar al salón de clases. Nosotros guardamos silencio, nadie quería quedarse la tarde pintando escenografía para el próximo musical. No con las vacaciones tan cerca. Varias cejas se alzaron interrogantes, ante tal comentario-. El final de las clases –agregó, luego de una pausa. Se arregló la bufanda, accesorio obligado de ella-, y este año, la escuela ha decidido hacer algo diferente.

-Algo… ¿diferente? –se atrevió a preguntar Chad, inseguro.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! Finalmente el director ha descubierto lo importante que es el arte en la formación de… -lo miró inquisitivamente- ustedes. Habrá un campamento de verano de arte. ¡Ya saben! Canto, actuación, pintura… -dijo esto último con menos emoción.

Silencio total.

-Las inscripciones estarán a cargo de mí, y de Kelsi –avisó Ryan, levantándose de su puesto con unos papeles, emocionado. Nadie le hizo mucho caso. Tocó el timbre.

-Salvado por la campana –escuché como Chad le decía a Troy, mientras recogía mis cosas para ir al almuerzo-, si no hubiera tocado la Sra. Darbus habría buscado cualquier excusa para obligarnos a ir a ese campamento –hizo una mueca de horror.

Me levanté de mi puesto para irme, cuando alguien chocó conmigo, tirando todos mis papeles al suelo. Obviamente, no me vio, ni escuchó cuando me quejé. Pero no me importaba, estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida. Casi como un camaleón. O eso pensaba yo.

-¿Te ayudo? –alcé la vista, para ver de quién se trataba. Y al ver a Ryan tan cerca de mí, sonriendo despreocupadamente, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme.

-…Gracias –fue lo más coherente que mi boca pudo decir. ¡Caballeros como él casi no existen hoy en día!

-Sabes… Estaba pensando… -empezó a decir él, mientras me pasaba el último montón de papeles. Pero se calló, y me miró, como si dudara entre seguir o no.

-¿Ajá? –le animé tímida para que terminara.

-¿Crees que los chicos se animen a ir al campamento? –tomé un tiempo para pensarlo, tratando de ver con un poquito de optimismo el asunto.

-No –arrugué la nariz. Ir a un campamento sería lo último que harían.

-Creo que deberíamos… _Convencerlos_, después de todo, el otro año nos graduamos. Y esta será una de las últimas actividades que tendremos juntos.

-¿Propones algo? –le pregunté, alzando una ceja. Él sonrió malignamente, pero no dijo nada. Le miré impaciente y…

* * *

¿Qué trama Ryan? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo. ¡A la misma hora y el mismo canal!


	2. El poder del convencimiento

¡Hola! Espero que hayan comido mucho en estas navidades, y que el Señor Barbudo les haya traido justo lo que querían (?). Saludos a Johanna, ¡mil gracias por el review! Bonito regalo de navidad que me hiciste X'D. El capítulo va para ti, ¡nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Ryan POV  
**

Esta no había sido mi semana, ¡definitivamente! Pero bueno, en parte yo me lo había buscado. Primero, me entero de que mamá donó dos de mis sombreros favoritos para caridad. Después, cenamos pescado. ¡Pescado! Odio el pescado. Huele tan… raro. Sabe demasiado salado. Tiene espinas. ¡Y te mira con unos ojos abiertos horrorosos! ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gusta el pescado? Y ayer…

-¡Ryan Evans! –escuché como me llamaba, o más bien gritaba, Chad, visiblemente enojado. Venía con su _tropa de basquetbolistas_, como les habría llamado Darbus, atrás. Siguiéndolo a él y a Troy como una jauría de perritos. Vi como Troy agitaba una hoja llena de supuestas firmas y entendí lo que sucedía.

-Oh, oh –dije antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Una persecución cómica se dio en East High ese día. Que terminó conmigo sin aire, en el auditorio.

-¡Hola! –me saludó alegremente Kelsi, cuando entré al lugar, jadeando. Intenté responderle, pero fue en vano. Mi prioridad era respirar- se dieron cuenta, ¿no? –adivinó Kelsi. Tres segundos después (o algo así) llegaron los Linces, seguidos de Gabriella, Taylor, Martha y unos cuantos más del club de ciencias.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto, Evans?

-Hicimos –corrigió Kelsi. Supongo que no creía que fuera justo que yo pagara el pato, cuando ella me había ayudado. Ingenua Kelsi. Ingenua y tierna Kelsi-. No creímos que les iba a molestar tanto –bajó la vista, avergonzada. Todos se calmaron un poco, ¿cómo no perdonarla cuando ponía esa carita?

-Sé que no lo hacían de mala intención, Kelz –empezó Taylor, pasándole un brazo por el hombro-, pero ¡no debieron haber hecho eso sin permiso de nosotros!

-Pero si no lo hacíamos, nadie vendría…

-Cierto –aceptó Chad.

-¡Chad! –le recriminó Taylor, cómo diciendo "_No ayudas_".

-Yo… No creo que sea mala idea –nos defendió Gabriella. Los ojos de Kelsi se iluminaron, y de seguro los míos también- ¡vamos, chicos! No podemos perder nada… Bueno, no mucho. Y será divertido. Claro, con ustedes, todo es divertido –le sonrió a Troy de manera coqueta.

-Bien –se rindió Troy- por mí está bien.

Y en East High, si Troy aceptaba algo, todos lo aceptaban también. ¡Iríamos al campamento de verano!

* * *

Está cortito, ¡lo sé! Pero todo esto es más como una "introducción" al fic en sí. Bah, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo X'D. Pronto actualizaré con más (antes del otro año, espero X'D).


End file.
